


Human Doll Part 1

by Ritsu92



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu92/pseuds/Ritsu92
Summary: Fei Long encounters a young man during a rainy night and on a whim decides to take the doll like man in. However, the man seems pretty skittish.





	Human Doll Part 1

Name: Aoi (blue) Misushima (water island)

Age: 22

Height: 5’4”

Birthday: February 14th

Appearance: Like in the picture but with light brown hair. He is also slender with little muscle. Lastly, he is short for his age and race which is a mix of German and Japanese.  
Personality: Aoi distrusts most things, especially people. Because of this he is a cautious individual. He also doesn’t talk much because of this. He can be kind however as he does not want to hurt people’s feelings. He is also normally fearful of new things due to his environment over the past seven years. He is the type of person that won’t speak up, even when something is bothering him or if something hurts. Lastly, he has a weird child like innocence about him when it comes to understanding more adult subjects. 

Likes: Computers, reading, video games, quiet places and water.

Dislikes: loud places, being touched, cold weather, and wearing fancy clothes. 

Notable Marks: He does not have any visible scars but he does have scar tissue in his arms and healed fractures as if he had been pulled and yanked a lot.

Skills: Aoi is smart. He understands computers and enjoys writing code. He is also good at fixing problems with electronic devices. He also has the ability to remember anything he has read before. Aoi is also fluent in English, Japanese, and Chinese. Lastly, he was a math prodigy.

Weaknesses: Aoi is not a fighter. He has no self defense skills and lacks the strength to really harm anyone seriously. He cannot hold a conversation. Aoi hasn’t talked to a lot of people over the past seven years and does not remember how to talk to people normally. 

Other: While Aoi does not trust people he does hang around Fei Long whenever he can. He doesn’t really say much and will either be reading or playing one of two handheld video game systems. Aoi can usually be bribed to do a lot of things with enough snacks. Fei Long gives Aoi a shoulder backpack to keep his handhelds, books, and snacks to keep his stuff in order due to him always having stuff spread out around him and creating a mess. Aoi treasures the backpack as it was a gift without ulterior motives. He left without his glasses and as such cannot see all that well. 

Favorite foods: Mostly salty or sweet snacks. Aoi will also eat meat, fruit and veggies with some exceptions.

Disliked Foods: broccoli, cauliflower, beans, and oranges.

Past: --  
\----------------------------------

His feet hurt but he didn’t stop running. He had run away with only his small bag and his night clothes. He didn’t have time to put on shoes. He could feel his feet bleeding and it didn’t help that it was raining. He ran down an alley and turned down a larger one but let out a small sound as he ran into someone. He fell back, looking up and seeing a man in a suit with his hair pulled back into a ponytail but that was about all he could tell. The man was surrounded by guards who immediately were on guard, their hands on what he assumed was their guns at their side. He looked back at the man as he heard him say something but hadn’t quite caught what he had said. He opened his mouth to say something but tensed as he heard the guards calling his name. He quickly stood up and tried to run past the man but felt his arm grabbed, letting out a small pained sound. Even though his wounds had healed long ago the rain made them sensitive.  
\----------------------  
Fei Long looked at the teen as he fell down from running into him. He first noticed that he seemed to be of mixed heritage but quickly took into account his condition. The night clothes he was wearing were nice but he seemed frightened. On top of that he had clearly been running for a while as his feet were bleeding and bruised. The last thing he took into account was how frail the teen looked.  
“Why are you running boy?” he asked, the teen looking back at him.  
He noticed he had opened his mouth to say something before his expression turned to one of fear and horror as he heard some men yelling something. From the sound of it they were yelling something in English but he couldn’t really understand them. He noticed the teen get up immediately and try to run past him with no regard for the fact that his men were ready to pull their guns.  
He turned and grabbed the teen, feeling just how slender he really was but heard a small pained sound from him despite the fact that he hadn’t grabbed him that hard. He looked at the teen as he tried to struggle despite how weak he was and decided that he would take him with him. He pulled the teen with him despite the protests from his men and tossed him into the back of the car before getting in with him and closing the door.  
\-----------------------  
The teen tensed as he was pushed into the car, immediately backing away as far as possible from the man, looking at him warily. He felt the car move and tensed, trying to reach for a door handle but the man stopped him.  
“Don’t. You’ll get hurt if you try to get out of a moving car.” He said before letting the teen go.  
The teen looked at him but soon had to look away, rubbing his eyes from straining so hard to see. As he calmed down a little he suddenly let out a pained sound, looking down at his feet.  
“I’ll have my men patch you up once we are back.” The man said.  
\-----------------------  
The Next Day  
\------------------------  
The teen suddenly sat up, looking around to see himself in a nice room. He bit his lip and looked around, not sure where he was. He felt pain in his feet and suddenly remembered. He had been saved by that man. After he had been pushed into a car he was taken to a high rise building where he was given a change of clothes and a bath before his feet were cleaned of debris and wrapped up. After all that he had simply been brought to this room and told to sleep.  
He suddenly tensed and looked up as he heard the door open, seeing a figure enter. As the figure got closer he noticed it was the man from before. At least he thought it was. He looked to be in more traditional clothing and his hair was down. He felt something laid down on the bed and looked to see a change of clothes.  
“Put this on and come out when you are ready.” He said before leaving.  
\---------------------  
The teen looked around what appeared to be a doctor’s office after a very thorough examination with multiple x-rays. He sat in the chair as he was told to wait and looked around, trying his best to see everything despite his bad vision.  
\---------------------  
Fei Long looked up as the doctor entered the separate room.  
“I have the x-rays.” He said as he put them up for Fei Long to see.  
“It’s hard to say but there is a mix of good and bad. Overall, he has had excellent dental care and his organs seem to be functioning normally but there are troubling signs too. First, there are multiple healed fractures and a build up of scar tissue in his arms, indicating that he has been yanked and pulled harshly for years.” The doctor said.  
“I imagine it would be painful in weather like rain then.” Fei Long said.  
“It would definitely be sensitive and even painful if he was touched too roughly.” The doctor said.  
“The second thing that worries me is that while his organs are healthy, he seems to suffer from stunted growth which I can only guess is due to a very controlled and restrictive diet. You said you thought he was a teenager but if I had to guess his age is actually in the early twenties.” The doctor said.  
“While he may have been taken care of he seems to have been raised specifically for something. For what I cannot say but I find it odd that you would pick up someone you found on the street. You’ve only brought your men here before.” The doctor said.  
Fei Long simply smiled as he stood.  
“He looked pretty pathetic. He was like a drowned cat. I felt pity and decided to take him home. Do you think he’ll make a good pet?” he asked the doctor, not expecting him to answer.  
While he had found the man to be pathetic and looking like a drowned cat he was also impressed by his determination to flee into further danger all just to get away from something. He felt that most people would have given up and lost hope at that point. He didn’t know who the man was but he figured it would be okay to keep him around. He could be like the syndicate’s cute mascot.  
“One last thing.” The doctor said, Fei Long turning to look at him.  
“He didn’t say anything during the entire procedure and I’m sure he hasn’t said anything to you either but he needs glasses. He can’t see that well. If you want, I can get a specialist here who can look at him shortly.” He said.  
“Do that.” Fei Long said as he left the room, making his way to the room the man was in.  
As he entered the room the man jumped from where he was standing, seeming to have been looking at something. The man looked back at him, his posture fearful. He would have to rephrase what he had said earlier. The man wasn’t so much a drowned cat as he was a beaten and skittish fox. For some reason his mannerisms reminded him of one. He could practically see his tail wrapped around him and his ears pressed back to his head in fear.  
He made his way over and sat down on a stool before starting to speak.  
\-----------------------------  
The smaller man watched as the man sat down before starting to speak.  
“What is your name?” he asked.  
The man looked down, not really wanting to respond. At the same time this man had helped him and he didn’t seem to have ulterior motives.  
“…Aoi.” He said quietly.  
“How old are you?” the man asked.  
“…Twenty-two.” He said, his voice still quiet.  
“Why were you running away from those men last night?” he asked.  
Aoi visibly tensed and looked away, not really wanting to say too much.  
“…I didn’t want to be a doll anymore.” He said, seeming to fold in on himself more as he took a few steps back from the man.  
Aoi heard the man let out a small sigh before he pointed to himself.  
“Fei Long. You can call me that.” He said.  
Aoi paused but nodded, his posture relaxing a bit but blushed as his stomach rumbled.  
“We need to get your eyes checked. Hopefully the doctor can give you something to hold you over until a suitable pair of glasses comes in.” he said  
“After that you can eat.” He said.  
\-------------------  
Aoi looked in the mirror, a temporary pair of glasses on his face. They weren’t perfect but they allowed him to see a lot better than before. He took note that his outfit was also interesting. He had been given a pair of jeans that fit alright but the shirt was a black button-down shirt that seemed a few sizes too big and hung loosely to his slim frame. He didn’t mind though. He preferred this over the ridiculous costumes he had to wear before. He sighed quietly but turned around as he heard his name.  
“Do those work alright?” Fei Long asked, Aoi nodding in response.  
He heard Fei Long discuss a few things with the doctor before the doctor left, Fei Long coming over.  
“You will have a more proper pair of glasses in a few days. Now, lets go. You’re hungry right?” he asked.  
Aoi nodded and watched the man as he started to leave, soon following him. He bit his lip, unable to determine what the man wanted and why he was doing these things.  
\--------------------------  
Aoi looked at the food that was in front of him. It was a lot different from what he was used to. He looked at Fei Long and saw that he was already eating some sort of noodle dish before looking back at his plate. The man had taken him to a place that seemed to cater to more meat-based dishes which he wasn’t used to. The man had asked him what sort of meat he liked and then had ordered him a steak because beef was the first thing out of his mouth. He took the knife and fork next to his plate and cut the steak, seeing that it was still red inside. He didn’t really mind though. He liked rare steak…at least when he was allowed to have it.  
He took a bite and immediately felt how hungry he actually was, eating silently but his eyes shifting all around him, as if afraid this was all a ploy to get him to lower his guard.  
“No one is going to come after you here.” He heard Fei Long say, making Aoi look back at him.  
“This place is safe. I own it so don’t worry about being attacked.” He said.  
Aoi paused but nodded, doing his best to remain calm. He ate his steak quietly but felt like he was going insane at the same time. After a while he finally asked.  
“Why?” he asked  
“Why?” Fei Long asked.  
“Why are you doing so much? You don’t know me…it’s not normal…” he whispered, looking down.  
He heard Fei Long chuckle and looked up.  
“Because I wanted to. I had no particular reason. I thought you looked like a beaten animal and decided I wanted to bring you home. From now on you’ll live with me.” He said as he took another bite of his dish.  
Aoi paused and looked down. He wasn’t particularly upset by the man’s reasoning. He had been in a place with a far worse reason up until recently. The man didn’t seem to have any sinister ulterior motives either.  
“……Do you need me to work? To pay off the doctor’s visits and the glasses?” he asked.  
He heard Fei Long chuckle and looked up.  
“Money isn’t an issue. Just live with me. Think of yourself as the mascot for my group.” Fei Long said, deciding to lie to the teen as he waited for his men to figure anything out about the man.  
Aoi nodded, finding the man odd despite his apparent lack of ulterior motives.  
\------------------------------------  
A Few Days Later  
\----------------------------------  
Aoi was in the library in Fei Long’s estate, looking for books to read before going back to Fei Long’s office. He had spent the past few days being introduced to the estate and the men in it who didn’t seem to mind his presence or really, the lack of his presence as he didn’t leave Fei Long’s office or his room much. He found some books about the ocean and a few about computers before heading off.  
He went back to Fei Long’s office but paused as he saw the man with a box.  
“Perfect timing. Come over here.” The man said.  
Aoi nodded slightly, putting the books down before coming over. The man pushed the box to him and started to explain.  
“Your glasses are here. There is also a spare set just in case something happens to the other pair. Go ahead and try them on.” He said.  
Aoi nodded again and opened the box, taking out both pairs of glasses and trying them on to make sure they fit right. Once he was able to see properly a small smile came to his face.  
“They fit alright and I can see better……Thank you…” he said quietly.  
Fei Long gave him a mischievous smile and nodded.  
“Also, I got you this.” He said as he set a backpack that the smaller male could sling over his shoulder down on the desk.  
Aoi looked at it before looking at Fei Long curiously.  
“You read a lot and play those handheld gaming consoles. It makes a bit of a mess when you are in the office. Keep your stuff in here so it can remain organized.” He said.  
Aoi’s mood seemed to brighten up a bit more as his smile got a little bigger, picking the bag up. He thanked Fei Long again before going over to the little corner he had made for himself. He put all of the books in it except for one, followed by his two handheld gaming consoles and their cords, and then lastly his snacks. Once he was done he set the bag and the box containing the two pairs of glasses against the wall before sitting down in the corner he was used to.  
Ever since the day he had been taken to the doctor by Fei Long he had tried to keep as close as possible to the man, at least, when he was allowed to. Sometimes the man would send him away when he had business meetings but for the most part the man let him stay. He had also tried to offer his help but the man adamantly refused and kept saying that he didn’t need him to do anything. Aoi was determined to find something he could do though. The man had not only taken him to the doctor and given him glasses but he was fed, had normal clothes, the basic necessities, and Fei Long had even allowed him a set budget for snacks and games which he found unexpected. He was pretty good at computers but it had been some time since he had been allowed to look at one. He was doing his best to find information on the newest technology but the man’s library didn’t have many books on it. It mostly contained stories, some older and some newer. It wasn’t that he minded reading those but he wanted to catch up on all the progress he had missed out on.  
\------------------------------  
Aoi wandered around the mansion like area in the high-rise Fei Long lived in. He had decided to leave the man’s office and had taken his stuff back to his room because he hadn’t found any new information about computers before wandering around. He paused however as he started to smell something good and followed the smell as fast as he could despite his still bandaged feet and the slippers he was wearing slowing him down. He found his way to a set of doors and opened it up, looking inside to see a kitchen, a small set of staff working to prepare a meal.  
\----------------------  
Fei Long looked up as he heard a knock and then saw Yoh come in, the man carrying a folder.  
“Did you find some information out about him?” he asked.  
Yoh nodded and handed Fei Long the folder.  
“His name is Aoi. His last name is Mizushima. He was a prodigy in both computer programming, mathematics, and languages before he disappeared seven years ago from his high school entrance ceremony in Japan.” Yoh said as he handed Fei Long a picture of a boy around fifteen years old with the same light brown hair and blue eyes.  
“His father was Japanese but his mother was German. His father was a programmer and mathematician and his mother was an interpreter for multiple languages. From what we could find, after his disappearance the police went to his home to inform his parents but found both his parents and his young sister murdered in their home. All of them had been bound and shot two times in the back of the head.” He said.  
“The police thought that the father had gotten into trouble with some sort of shady business dealings but they had no proof and no evidence pointed to that. However, we did find some information on who might have been behind it.” Yoh said as he handed Fei Long another folder.  
“Doll. They are an organization that mainly focuses on human trafficking. The organization kidnapped exclusively young girls and women until about five years ago when they started kidnapping young boys and male teenagers as well.” Yoh said.  
“Aoi disappeared seven years ago. You said that they dealt exclusively in women until five years ago.” Fei Long said.  
“Yes, but we do believe it was them. They had been hitting that area quite frequently when Aoi disappeared. The leader of the group was also said to have had meetings with other similar groups around that time.” Yoh said, handing Fei Long two more photos.  
One was of a man in his late thirties who was in a business suit and had professional looking hair that was combed back but not too professional with a bit of messiness to it. The man also had hazel eyes that looked deceptively kind. The man, from what was shown in the picture also looked surprisingly fit for someone in their late thirties.  
The second picture seemed to be taken at the high school entrance ceremony that Aoi was at. He noticed Aoi talking to what appeared to be a teacher but Yoh pointed to the background of the picture.  
“While he looks a bit younger, we believe this is him. For whatever reason he was interested in Aoi. We also confirmed that he had no kids just to be sure. By all accounts, there was no reason for him to be there. It’s more than a coincidence.” Yoh said.  
“It also seems odd that the leader of such a large sex trafficking ring would personally be at a kidnapping.” Fei Long said as he leaned back in his chair.  
“I’m starting to wonder if Aoi even remembers what happened. He said he didn’t want to be a doll anymore but he doesn’t seem as traumatized as one would expect. He seems to function somewhat normally despite being jumpy. I think he might have repressed everything while he was being held.” Fei Long said.  
“It would be best if we didn’t tell him any of this right now. I’m pretty sure if we did he would have a mental break.” Fei Long said as he took the folders and photos, unlocking a drawer in his desk before putting everything in and locking it again.  
“Speaking of which, I should go find him. It’s about time for dinner.” He said as he stood.  
“Sir! Can I ask you a question?” Yoh asked.  
“What would that be?” Fei Long asked.  
“Why do you keep him around? Would it not be better to take him somewhere? Keeping him here will cause problems for you in the future.” He said  
Fei Long looked at Yoh for a moment before a mischievous smile came to his lips.  
“I would normally say what I’ve said to everyone else, that it was on a whim. While that is still true, I think he’s cute. Don’t you? It’s like having a pet around. Besides, the group he escaped from has come into our territory before based on the folders you gave me. I want them to show up.” He said as he left.  
Fei Long walked down the hall towards the dining room but stopped as he heard Aoi’s voice in the kitchen. He went over and came in, seeing the smaller male with one of the cooks, the older man teaching him how to make something. Once Aoi was finished he seemed to notice Fei Long and gave a small smile as he came over.  
“The chefs said they were making your favorite. They even let me help. I hope you like it.” He said.  
Fei Long looked at him for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on the smaller man’s head, ruffling his hair a bit.  
“I’m sure it will taste just fine. Come. Let them finish preparing everything.” He said as he motioned for him to follow as he turned around and left the kitchen.  
\--------------------------------------  
Aoi sat in a chair next to Fei Long. The man sat at the head of the table but he was at the next closest seat. He noticed a boy he had never seen before sitting across from him and looked at him even as their food was served. After a moment he heard Fei Long speak.  
“This is Tao. I know you haven’t met him yet but he is normally in charge of helping me brush my hair in the morning. He wanders around as well so you might see him around. Tao, this is Aoi, the man I was telling you about. He will be staying with us for a while.” Fei Long said as he ate some of his food.  
Aoi nodded and gave a small wave to the younger kid and started to eat, not really sure what to say but wanting to ask a million questions at the same time.  
\-------------------------  
Aoi laid in bed, looking out the large window in his room that faced the city. He sighed quietly, not really sure what to think. Was it really alright for him to stay here?  
\-------------------------  
Aoi suddenly jumped and let out a small scared sound followed by a pained one as a loud clap of thunder rang out and a flash of lightning hit, making him tense. He looked outside and noticed how bad the storm was and pulled the blankets up, trying his best to ignore it and the pain from the scar tissue in his arms. However, after a few minutes he couldn’t take it anymore and got up, putting his glasses on and leaving his room.  
He hated that sound. He hated the rain. He hated storms. They terrified him. He wandered around for a while, opening a few doors and looking to see if it would be a suitable room for him to ride the storm out. He opened a door quietly and noticed a figure sleeping. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust but once they did he realized he had opened the door to Fei Long’s room. He bit his lip, contemplating if he should go in but tensed and immediately entered the room as he heard a loud clap of thunder. He closed the door behind him quietly and went to the side of the bed that wasn’t occupied. He stared at it for a moment before deciding it wouldn’t be a good idea to sleep in the man’s bed. He moved around to the side Fei Long was on and made sure he was still sleeping before sitting down and resting the back of his head against the mattress. He felt himself relax as he was close to another person and closed his eyes, soon finding sleep despite the lack of blankets.  
\---------------------------------  
Fei Long heard someone enter his room and reached down quietly to grab a gun he kept near him at all times, moving the hand that held it under the blanket. He heard the person on the other side of the bed before it went silent for a moment. He then heard the person move around to his side before opening one eye ever so slightly. Despite how dark it was, he could see the familiar small frame and light brown hair of Aoi and felt himself calm down. After a moment he heard the man sit down and opened his eyes a bit more since the teen couldn’t see him from that angle. He watched as the man let the back of his head rest against the mattress and waited to see what else he would do.  
He soon heard leveled breathing and paused. Had the man actually fallen asleep there? He let out a quiet sigh and moved his gun, setting it on the bedside table quietly. He then moved and got off his bed from the opposite side so as not to wake the man. He didn’t know why he was being so considerate since it was his room but tried to not dwell on it. He moved to his desk and turned on the lamp quietly, the lamp giving just enough light to see but not bright enough to wake the man. Once that was done he made his way back over and thought about how to proceed before deciding to carefully pick the man up, surprised that he hadn’t stirred at all from being handled so much.  
Once he picked him up he brought him to the opposite side of the bed and laid him down before starting to pull the covers up. He paused however as he thought of something. The man looked pretty frail but he always wondered how frail he actually was. He looked and made sure the man was still asleep before reaching and gently undoing the buttons to his night shirt. Once he was done he moved the fabric out of his way to get a better look. He looked at him for a few moments before sighing quietly. The man looked like a teenager as far as physique. He was scrawny but not unhealthy. But then, he had been insistent on him putting on a little bit of weight when he first got here as he looked too thin and sickly. The man also lacked any sort of definitive muscle. He was slender but due to the food he had been given he had put on a little weight so he didn’t look too sickly anymore.  
Fei Long looked up at the man’s face and noticed how he looked like a kid when he slept. He reached and moved the man’s bangs out of the way, taking note of how soft his hair was. He looked at him a bit closer and noted that he had long eyelashes as well. He would practically be the ideal popular foreigner in high school had he not been kidnapped. Fei Long thought about that a bit more, that the man would have had a normal life and how he could have had a family had he not been so unlucky as to catch the eye of the leader of a sex trafficking ring. For some reason this angered him. He couldn’t really say why it did though. Sex trafficking happened all the time. Fei Long had even spoken with leaders of different rings before. He had never really felt guilty about not helping people in that situation before.  
He sighed quietly again and removed his hand from the man, moving to button up his shirt but paused as the man rolled on his side. Fei Long thought about what he should do but he couldn’t move the teen much more as he would probably wake up. He decided that the best course of action would be to just cover the teen up and deal with it in the morning. He went back to his side of the bed and put his gun away in the bedside table before laying down and going back to sleep.  
\------------------------  
Aoi felt himself on a soft bed covered in even softer blankets, the sensation almost lulling him back to sleep. He suddenly opened his eyes however as he remembered where he was and that he had not fallen asleep on the man’s bed. He felt his face heat up a bit as he saw the man right in front of him however. The man was actually pretty close and he didn’t really know what to do or how to describe how he felt about it. He tried to move away so he could get off the bed but the man had an arm around him already and only seemed to pull him as close as he possibly could when he moved. He felt the man rest his face in his hair and blushed a bit more, feeling a bit embarrassed without really knowing why.  
He laid there a moment but paused as he realized he could feel something pressing against his leg. He laid there for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. It suddenly clicked for him and he felt more confused than anything. He didn’t know that that was possible. He wondered if the man had something wrong with him and lifted the blankets up to try and see but couldn’t really make out much due to how close he was to the man. He tensed slightly as he heard the man waking up and laid still, not sure what else to do.  
“You’re awake.” He heard Fei Long say, Aoi nodding slightly.  
“If you feel the need to sneak into my room you might as well use the bed.” Fei Long said, Aoi nodding again and hoping the man would let go of him soon.  
The man seemed to notice his unease and paused before letting him go. Aoi immediately got up, feeling his cheeks flush even more as he realized his shirt had been unbuttoned and stood up, quickly heading towards the door. He turned back to Fei Long however and pointed at his crotch.  
“Y-You should get that looked at by a doctor……it’s not normal…” he said quietly before leaving and heading back to his room.  
\-------------------------------------  
A Few Days Later  
\-------------------------------------  
Fei Long sat in his office looking over more documents concerning Aoi that Yoh had brought him. The man had seemed very bothered by his manhood a few days ago and declared that an erection wasn’t normal. Needless to say, Fei Long was both curious and somewhat concerned at the implications of that statement. He knew that Aoi was taken when he was fifteen and based on the pictures he had the teen had started going through puberty so he should have at least known what morning wood was. However, the man seemed quite troubled by it. On top of that, Yoh found records of hormones being bought by the leader of the group that had taken Aoi. This explained why Aoi’s growth was stunted, why he had a soft voice, why he was practically hairless other than the hair on his head, his eyebrows, and his eyelashes.  
It appeared as if the man was purposely stunted to keep what the leader of Doll considered an ideal height and appearance. However, if the leader of Doll had planned on using him for sexual purposes then the man shouldn’t have indicated that what had happened wasn’t normal. He could really only come to one conclusion. The man’s growth, weight, personality, his everything was monitored and changed. The hormones would have taken care of most of the signs of puberty and the rest was probably through seven years of consistent brainwashing and abuse, which was probably how the scar tissue had built up in his arms. While the scar tissue was the only obvious sign for now the man was probably subjected to other kinds of abuse and torture that wouldn’t leave marks.  
He wanted to ask the man but he seemed intent on avoiding him lately. He hadn’t eaten any meals with him the past few days, he hadn’t visited his office like he normally would, and he hadn’t sought some sort of approval for any sort of accomplishment like he usually did either. What he wasn’t expecting however, was how quiet and empty it was without the man around. He sighed and stood, putting the documents in with the others and locking the desk drawer, intent on finding the man. He first made sure to tell one of his men to get an item from the kitchen and bring it to his office. Once it was brought to him he set it behind his desk before leaving, knowing it would come in handy.  
He searched a few places before spotting him trying to get back to his room quickly and quietly. He hid around a corner and grabbed the teen’s wrist as he tried to move by, the man letting out a small shocked sound before looking and tensing even more as he saw the man. Fei Long watched as the man tried to get him to let go, more amazed by his lack of strength than anything. He sighed and looked at the teen.  
“Aoi. Come with me. I need to speak with you.” He said as he pulled him back to his office, telling the men who were guarding the door to leave and to keep anyone else from coming near the room, just in case Aoi got especially upset.  
He entered the office and locked the door with his key before letting Aoi go, the man backing away a bit and looking down. Fei Long sighed quietly and went up to the teen, stopping him as he tried to back up more. He moved his hand and rested it on the man’s head, ruffling his hair gently. Aoi seemed to calm down a bit at the gentle gesture, letting his arms go down to his sides. Fei Long let a small smile spread over his face before going to his desk and pulling out a box with a fancy logo on it. He noticed Aoi’s attention immediately focus on the box and had to keep himself from chuckling at how predictable the man was.  
“Tonight’s dessert after dinner was going to be a special cake from a famous French bakery that was doing an event here. If you answer my questions I’ll let you have my share while still letting you have your share after dinner.” Fei Long said.  
He watched as Aoi seemed to contemplate the offer before nodding slightly. Fei Long let his normal mischievous smile spread over his face and nodded back, waving for him to come over. Once Aoi was close enough he had him move in front of him before easily lifting him onto the desk in front of him. He sat back in his chair and looked at the man for a moment. At this angle the man really did look like a male bisque doll with his pale skin, blue eyes, and light brown hair.  
“A few days ago you said that what happened isn’t normal. Why did you say that?” Fei Long asked, noticing the man becoming unusually tense.  
“……I-I’ve never had that happen before. It’s weird. Yours has to be broken or something.” Aoi said.  
“You’ve never had that happen once?” Fei Long asked, finding that hard to believe since the man was taken at fifteen but he needed to be sure of something.  
Aoi shook his head and looked down.  
“Not once. Ever since I was young Hisashi said that it wasn’t normal for that to happen. He said if I ever experienced that then I should come to him so he could give me more medicine because it meant I was sick and needed help.” Aoi said as he looked down.  
“What about your Mother, Father, and little sister?” Fei Long asked.  
He noticed Aoi flinch slightly at the question but waited for his response.  
“Hisashi said that my parents, my little sister, and I were in an accident. He said I was the only one to survive and that I couldn’t remember the accident because I hit my head pretty hard. He also gave me a different medicine any time I had a nightmare about my family dying or when I had dreams about a bunch of men taking me away.” He said  
“But it’s alright. Hisashi raised me. He made sure I always had books and video games and toys. He also made sure I had proper care by a doctor whenever I got sick too. He said the world outside would be too dangerous and that it would be better if I stayed with him.” He said, giving Fei Long a small smile, not seeming to understand how unnatural his statement was.  
“If you had a perfect life there then why were you running away the night we met?” Fei Long asked, watching as the man thought it over, his expression becoming troubled before seeming a bit distressed.  
“I…I don’t remember…” Aoi said, obviously lying.  
“I-It’s fine……even if I don’t get the cake…I don’t want to think about it.” Aoi said quietly.  
Fei Long watched him for a moment before sighing quietly and giving him the box.  
Aoi seemed surprised but took the box quietly. He paused for a moment before opening it up and taking out the cake and small fork that came with it. He got a piece on the fork and looked at it for a moment before holding it out for Fei Long.  
Fei Long looked surprised for a moment before looking at the man.  
“I-It isn’t right for me to have this cake by myself. I know you promised I could have it if I answered your questions but I didn’t keep my end of the deal……” he said, looking at Fei Long, his eyes determined.  
“S-So it wouldn’t be right for me to eat this by myself……So we can share it…” Aoi said, having to look down soon after, unable to keep looking at the man.  
Fei Long looked at the piece of cake before looking at the man again.  
“Are you sure you are okay sharing the same fork? It’ll be like an indirect kiss.” He said, trying to tease the man.  
“I don’t know what that is but I don’t mind sharing the same fork if it’s you.” Aoi said.  
Fei Long seemed surprised again by his answer. His teasing hadn’t worked and in hindsight he didn’t know why he thought it would but the response was still surprising. He wasn’t put off by it though. For some reason he felt happy that the man didn’t mind as long as it was him. Fei Long leaned forward and took the offered bite, liking how it was sweet but not too sweet.  
He watched as the man got another bite on the fork and ate that bite himself. Fei Long felt a bit of excitement watching the man eat off the same fork but kept his same expression, sharing the cake with the man and enjoying the moment.  
\-----------------------  
Fei Long sat in his office, finishing up a few things but found his thoughts drifting to Aoi again. He wondered what would happen to the man now that he no longer had any sort of hormone medicine or pills that affected his memory of events. He wondered if a pill that represses memories was possible. Either way, the medicines would have a withdrawal period which should be starting soon for the man.  
\--------------------------------  
A Few Days Later  
\-------------------------------  
Fei Long looked at his phone as he finished up a business deal and noticed that he had quite a few missed calls from Yoh. He listened to one of the voicemails, feeling himself tense as he did.  
\---------------------------  
Fei Long entered his home, moving and going to Aoi’s room, noticing the man was asleep on his bed but that he was hooked to an IV and a vitals machine.  
Yoh came over and started explaining what had happened. One of the women who was hired to cleaned the place came to clean Aoi’s room but found him passed out in the bathroom. Fei Long knew that the man hadn’t been feeling well the past few days due to the withdrawal effects but he didn’t think the man would actually hide how bad it was.  
\------------------------  
Aoi was walked out of a small store with his sister, smiling down at her as they walked but let out a small sound as he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up and saw a man in a suit with combed back hair that still retained a somewhat messy look and grey eyes. He also noticed that he had gotten ice cream on the man’s suit. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but one of the men with the man spoke first.  
“Oi! Watch what you are doing kid!” He said angrily  
“How are you going to make up for this!? This was the boss’s new suit!” Another one said angrily.  
“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and—” he tried but one of the men started yelling at him again, making him tense.  
He looked up however as the men suddenly quieted down and saw that the man he had bumped into was holding his hand up to quiet them. The man looked down at Aoi and gave a kind smile.  
“It’s fine. You didn’t mean to, right?” He asked.  
Aoi paused but nodded, bowing apologetically.  
“I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going. I wanted to make sure my sister was happy! It’s my fault so I-I’ll find some way to pay for the damage!” he said, pausing and seeming surprised when the man put a hand on his head, looking up at him.  
“Don’t worry about the damage. We’re all okay and that’s all that matters.” He said as he stood, taking note of the teen’s uniform.  
“You go to X high school?” he asked  
“N-Not until next week. I was trying on my new uniform earlier today but my sister wanted to go and get ice-cream and candy and she wasn’t very patient today so I left with it on.” He said.  
The man nodded giving another smile.  
“Good luck with that and make sure you study hard. Have a good day.” He said before leaving with his men, Aoi watching him go for a minute before walking away.  
He didn’t notice the man turn back to him however, nor did he ever see the smirk and crazed look in his eyes. He had no way of knowing that this man would destroy everything he knew.  
\---------------------------  
Fei Long noticed tears rolling down the man’s cheeks. He had been sitting there for a few hours watching the man to make sure nothing was wrong. The doctor had removed the IV drip some time ago as well so he at least knew the man was doing better. However, he could only imagine what dreams the man was having now.  
“…Mom……I don’t want to be alone……” he heard the man whisper in his sleep, more tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Fei Long watched the man a bit longer, noticing that he was tossing and turning more in his sleep. He stood up and removed his shoes before moving onto the bed. He moved so he was next to the man and pulled him close, noticing an immediate difference. He stopped moving as much and his crying stopped. Fei Long watched him for a while, petting his hair gently. He was strangely unaffected by the man’s excessive sweating as well. He figured it was due to the withdrawal. Despite this he couldn’t let the man go. He felt uneasy when he saw him crying.  
\------------------------------  
Two Days Later  
\------------------------------  
Aoi suddenly sat up, looking around fearfully. He heard someone and looked to the side, seeing Fei Long. He stared at the man for a moment before he started smelling something unpleasant. After a moment it suddenly clicked and he bit his lip.  
“I-I’ll go and get a bath…” He whispered quietly, moving to stand up but tensed as he fell down, feeling incredibly weak.  
He felt Fei Long trying to help him up and tried smacking his hand away but the man grabbed his wrist.  
“You won’t be able to get to the bathroom, let alone bathe on your own. You are too weak right now. You’ve been asleep for a few days without food. You also just went through withdrawal. I’ll help you.” Fei Long said.  
Aoi bit his lip but let the man help him up. Once they were in the bathroom the man set him down on the toilet before starting the water to fill the large tub. Once he had that started he came over.  
“Let’s clean you first and then you can soak for a bit.” Fei Long said, Aoi nodding slightly and doing his best to remove his clothes despite his weakness.  
Fei Long watched him for a moment before starting to undress himself as well. Aoi looked at the man, his expression confused. Fei Long noticed his confused expression and gave the man a smile to try and put him at ease.  
“I haven’t had a bath yet either. It’ll kill two birds with one stone.” He said  
Aoi nodded slightly and continued to try and get undressed but had difficulty getting the buttons undone due to his fatigue. He let out a small surprised sound as Fei Long came over and helped him, feeling embarrassed by the whole thing without really knowing why. Once Fei Long was done he tensed. After taking off his clothes the smell was much more noticeable. He felt tears in his eyes but Fei Long made him look at him.  
“It isn’t your fault. It’ll be fine soon.” Fei Long said.  
Aoi bit his lip but nodded slightly, Fei Long moving him to an area near the tub and had him sit down on a small stool. Soon after Fei Long used a detachable shower head to start washing his hair and back while Aoi did his best to take care of everything else.  
\-------------------------  
Aoi was sitting in the tub, his knees pulled close as he thought about things. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed Fei Long getting into the large tub. He watched as the man relaxed and leaned back against the wall of the tub, his hair now up to keep it out of the water. He stared at the man’s hair for a minute before looking down again, still thinking.  
He thought about the memories he had recovered, meeting Hisashi for the first time, being kidnapped, seeing his family murdered, the training to be a doll, all of it. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t realize his nails were digging into his legs and tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
He felt someone touch his cheek and tensed, slapping the hand away and backing up as much as possible. He looked up and noticed Fei Long, biting his lip despite the tears still rolling down his cheeks.  
“What am I supposed to do now?......I don’t have anything anymore……my family is gone……my life was supposed to be normal…I was supposed to go to high school. I was supposed to make friends, maybe get a girlfriend and hang out with her and my friends. I was supposed to get ramen with them or go to karaoke. I was supposed to join clubs……I was supposed to go to university and then get a job! My life was supposed to be normal!” Aoi said, his voice small and quivering despite the desperation in his voice.  
“But he took it from me……he kidnapped me. He made me watch as he killed my family……He took me to some room with no windows. He kept telling me things that weren’t true. He got so mad when I didn’t listen……and I eventually just gave up……I started believing what he said……but it was so much better than being hit and being forced to take so many medicines. If I made him happy he let me have whatever I asked for as long as it wasn’t to go outside. Why did I give up? Why didn’t I fight more? If I hadn’t gotten ice-cream with my sister then I would have never met him and none of this would have happened! It’s my fault they’re dead! It’s all---” He started but was cut off as he felt Fei Long pull him against him.  
He felt the man wrap his arms around him and bit his lip as he tried to hold back small sobs.  
“It isn’t your fault Aoi.” Fei Long said, making Aoi shake his head.  
“But I didn’t do anything to stop him! I didn’t fight back more! I gave up! How could I do that!?” Aoi asked frantically.  
“That isn’t your fault either. You were just a kid. You couldn’t have done anything to stop that. It isn’t fair what happened but you couldn’t have done anything differently. You had no way of knowing.” Fei Long said, feeling angry at watching the man having to go through something like this but didn’t let it show.  
“You can’t blame yourself for something you had no control over.” Fei Long said.  
Aoi screwed his eyes shut and let himself grieve, small sobs escaping him as he moved and wrapped his arms around Fei Long, seeking any sort of comfort to keep himself anchored.  
\----------------------  
Fei Long sighed quietly as he laid in his own bed. He looked on the other side of the bed and saw Aoi sleeping peacefully for now. He had to do a lot of convincing to get the man to sleep in his bed again but the man couldn’t sleep in his own for now as everything needed to be cleaned up. The man had finally agreed once Fei Long agreed to not holding him or being near him. He thought it was odd since they had just been so close to each other earlier but he didn’t question it.  
He watched the man sleep for a while, thinking about what he had said to him. He had rarely ever been that nice to someone before. What happened earlier would normally not bother him that much either. For some reason it hurt to see that man cry and lose himself like that. He felt like he knew what was happening but he would have to do his best to keep himself in check as the man was still clearly bothered by nudity and more private parts of the human anatomy, though it didn’t appear to be related to misunderstandings as to what a hard on actually meant anymore. Fei Long sighed again and closed his eyes. While the man had made some improvement, there was clearly still a lot of work to be done to help him get back to normal. 

 

\--------------------------------  
A Few Days Later  
\-------------------------------  
Aoi finished getting ready for the day and looked at his hair in the mirror, deciding he would try something new. He grabbed a thin black tie and tied some of his hair back, a small smile on his face from the result. Once he was done he opened up a desk drawer and pulled out an envelope, checking his allowance. He felt his smile widen a bit and left his room, making his way to Fei Long’s office. While he was still upset about his family’s deaths he tried to remain positive. Once he was there he went to open the door but paused as he heard Fei Long talking to someone.  
\--------------------  
“Don’t you think it’s irresponsible to keep him here?” Yoh asked Fei Long.  
“Doll is making unnatural movements within their organization. It’s quite clear that the leader wants him back and will eventually make a move to do so.” Yoh said.  
“I’m well aware of their movements. I have no doubt they will make a move. When they do I’ll crush them. Why are you bringing this up again?” Fei Long said.  
“They will make an attempt on your life sir. My job as a bodyguard is to keep you alive. Right now, he is nothing but a burden. He does not contribute. Eventually, having him here will lead you to be in danger.” Yoh said  
\---------------------  
Aoi stood outside the door for a moment as he listened to what the man had to say, biting his lip. He knew better than anyone that he was a burden. He wanted to help but he was only good with computers, not business-related things. He gripped the envelope tighter and moved to walk away but tensed as the door to Fei Long’s office opened, seeing the man who had been talking earlier standing there. He immediately looked down, trying to leave again but Fei Long’s voice stopped him.  
“Aoi. Come here.” Fei Long said, his tone indicating he wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
Aoi nodded slightly and moved past the man, going into Fei Long’s office. Once the man had closed the door Fei Long spoke.  
“Come over here.” Fei Long said, making room for the man in front of his chair.  
Aoi paused for a moment before making his way over and standing in front of the man. He felt the man lift him easily and blushed lightly out of embarrassment.  
“How much did you hear?” Fei Long asked.  
Aoi bit his lip and shook his head, keeping quiet.  
“Aoi.” Fei Long said, his voice taking on a more serious tone.  
Aoi flinched at his tone and looked down.  
“……I heard all of it but checked out after he said I would lead you to be in danger.” Aoi whispered.  
He heard Fei Long sigh before looking at the man.  
“Aoi, don’t worry about what he said. He’s only worried about me. Anything that happens isn’t your fault.” He said.  
“But it is……I ran away that night and it was just luck that I ran into you……but Hisashi is a dangerous man……He’s absolutely right that my being here will put you in danger. Not only that, I am a burden. I can’t help you with your work. I’m only good with computers and electronics. I can only repair things.” Aoi said.  
“It isn’t your fault. You aren’t responsible for Hisashi nor are you a burden. Besides, the men around here seem to like having you around. They were wary at first but they say it is like having a skittish pet cat.” Fei Long said, an amused smile coming to his face.  
Aoi blushed lightly and looked away.  
“I-I’m not a cat.” He pouted.  
“But you act like one. You’re pretty skittish and you don’t come near people a lot. You should watch out though. They’ve been doing their research on what you like and don’t like. They’ll probably try to mess with you a bit.” Fei Long said.  
Aoi blushed lightly and looked at the man.  
“I don’t like the way things have turned out. I just want to be left alone.” Aoi said.  
“Maybe you should try interacting with them. You don’t have friends, right? There is Tao but he’s usually busy so it might be good for you to interact with people. Besides, you could use some human contact other than me.” Fei Long said.  
“But I like being around you the most.” Aoi said  
Fei Long paused at the man’s comment, feeling a strange sensation inside him but ignored it for the time being.  
“While that may be, you need to interact with other people. There are many different types so it would be good for you to see different personalities.” Fei Long said.  
“……I’ll try.” Aoi said  
Fei Long nodded before reaching into his desk, deciding now would be better instead of later. He set a phone and a manual on the desk next to Aoi.  
“I got this for you. It already has my number in it, a protective case, and a manual. If you have an emergency you can call me. I also have your number in my phone now so I can call you too. You don’t leave here but it can be difficult to find you sometimes so if you see my name, pick up.” Fei Long said.  
Aoi nodded and looked at the phone for a moment before picking it up. He then picked up the manual and saw a four-digit number written inside the first page that said it was his passcode to get into the phone. He let a small smile spread over his face and looked at Fei Long.  
“Thank you. I’ve never had a phone of my own before.” Aoi said as he looked the phone over.  
“Um……to call you……does it have to be an emergency?” Aoi asked, looking at the man hopefully.  
Fei Long felt a warm feeling go over him as the man asked that but ignored it and shook his head to his question.  
“No, it doesn’t have to be an emergency. Just don’t go overboard with it.” He said.  
Aoi smiled a bit more and nodded. He remembered the envelope in his hand and showed it to Fei Long.  
“I’ve saved my money. I haven’t been here long but you gave me a lot. I really only bought some snacks with it. I wanted to use the rest to get a powerful desktop.” He said before holding out the money for Fei Long to take.  
Fei Long chuckled at the man’s child-like enthusiasm and nodded.  
“I’ll have someone get it for you. But more importantly, how have you been feeling since your withdrawal?” Fei Long asked.  
“I’ve been fine. I’m still a little tired but I’m not feeling sick or weird now.” He said.  
Fei Long nodded and let the man get down, watching him make his way to the door but was surprised when he turned around before leaving.  
“I…I like it here. I like living with you and being able to see you so I don’t want to go back……Even if it is selfish.” Aoi said before leaving.  
Fei Long stared at the closed door for a while, feeling that same warm feeling spread through him. He sometimes wondered if the man even knew what he was saying.  
\-------------------  
A Week Later  
\-------------------  
Aoi was walking down the hall with a few books but was stopped by some of Fei Long’s men. He had taken Fei Long’s advice and had tried to talk to them but found that he wasn’t great at conversation. The men didn’t seem to mind though. While the men seemed to have a basic idea of his history, they actually seemed quite receptive of him and even allowed him into their break room to play video games with them or to play card games. They had even taught him how to play poker.  
“Aoi, do you have time? The guys were going to talk a bit while waiting for the other guys to show up to take over the night shift. Let’s hang out for a bit.” One said.  
Aoi thought for a moment but nodded, giving a small smile. The men seemed pleased and pulled him along. Once inside the break room Aoi sat at his usual place on the couch, closest to the door. He noticed some bottles on the coffee table and looked at the men, all of them smiling more.  
“Aoi, have you ever tried alcohol?” The men asked.  
“N-No…I was never allowed to have it.” He said.  
The men nodded and sat down, one of them pouring some of the liquid in a glass before handing it to Aoi. Aoi thanked him quietly and looked into the glass for a moment before taking a sip. He immediately flinched which got a laugh out of the men.  
“It might have been mean to start you off with that. We can get you something else like a beer if you want.” One said, holding out his hand so Aoi could give him the glass back.  
“I-I’ll drink it! I-I’ll show you I can drink it!” Aoi said, his voice adamant.  
The man smirked and nodded.  
“Alright kid. Give it a try.” He said.  
\----------------------------  
A Few Hours Later  
\---------------------------  
Aoi felt pretty relaxed after drinking. His cheeks were flushed and he had a lazy smile on his face. He was currently leaning back and simply enjoying the feeling but felt someone tap his shoulder.  
“You did pretty well to drink so much for your first time.” One man said, suddenly holding up a magazine.  
“Now that you’ve done that you should take a look at this. It has a bunch of beautiful women in it.” He said as he handed the magazine to Aoi.  
Aoi wasn’t quite sure what the man meant but took the magazine, opening it up. He felt his cheeks flush a bit more from seeing women either half or fully naked. However, it didn’t bother him too much. He flipped through the pages but paused as he flipped to one that suddenly showed two guys doing things together. He felt his face heat up even more without really knowing why. He stared at it a bit longer before one of the men snatched it from his hands and looked at it.  
“You idiot, you gave him that prank edition that the company did one year. You’ve probably traumatized the poor kid.” One of them said.  
Aoi suddenly stood and bowed after the man finished speaking.  
“S-Sorry, I need to go.” He said quietly before leaving the room quickly.  
Once Aoi was far enough away he bit his lip and lifted his shirt up slightly before looking down. His pants had felt pretty tight after he had seen that and he was afraid. He realized that he was hard and felt tears in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. Hisashi had always given him medicine before but now he didn’t have that. He bit his lip and decided he should head back to his room to look up on his phone what he should do. He turned down the hall but stopped as he noticed Fei Long leaving his office. He bit his lip and tried to leave as seeing the man seemed to make the problem worse but the man saw him, calling his name. Aoi paused and looked down, messing with his oversized shirt as the man approached.  
“What are you doing up so late?” Fei Long asked.  
“N-Nothing……I was just headed to bed.” He said.  
He felt Fei Long grab his chin before making him look up. He tensed and tried to push his hand away but the man stopped him.  
“Why is your face flushed and why do you look like you were about to cry?” Fei Long asked, suddenly leaning closer.  
“Why do you smell like alcohol?” he asked.  
Aoi tensed as the man leaned closer. He could smell the man now and he felt his problem only get worse. He suddenly pushed the man’s hand away and tried to back up to get away from the smell but lost his balance due to how drunk he was and fell back on his butt. He heard Fei Long sigh before coming over and crouching down to look at him better.  
“What are you doing?” Fei Long asked.  
Aoi bit his lip as he felt tears roll down his cheeks and shook his head. He brought his hands up to wipe his tears away but found little success.  
“I-I just want to go to bed. I don’t feel good.” Aoi said.  
“Don’t feel good how? Does your stomach hurt?” Fei Long asked.  
Aoi shook his head, his tears only getting worse.  
“L-Lower…The guys showed me a magazine with a bunch of women in it but I guess they showed me one that the company had put a prank in that showed two guys doing things…I started feeling sick after that. W-When I saw you it only made it worse.” Aoi said despite his voice being shaky from crying.  
Fei Long listened to the man and seemed to grasp what Aoi was trying to tell him. He was surprised that this had happened so quickly though. He knew that without the suppressants and after the withdrawal Aoi would eventually start going through these feelings but he wasn’t expecting it to happen so quickly. Not only that but based on what the man told him, he was into other men. The icing on top of all of this is that it seemed to be him that the man liked though the man didn’t really seem to understand that. He thought about what to do. Trying to help the man would definitely be hard as the man still seemed frightened of these sorts of things. However, he didn’t really have a choice.  
“Come with me. I’ll help you.” Fei Long said as he stood and held a hand out for the man.  
Aoi looked at the hand for a moment before nodding and taking his hand. He followed him until they were back at the man’s room and looked around nervously. The man pulled him over to the bed.  
“Lay down on your back.” Fei Long said, feeling a bit guilty at tricking the man.  
Aoi nodded slightly and did as he was told, laying down. He could smell Fei Long’s scent and that only made his problem worse, making him flinch slightly. He was soon distracted however and felt his face heat up as Fei Long appeared over him and looked away.  
“D-Do you have some sort of pill that can help?” Aoi asked.  
“There is not pill that can help with what you have Aoi. Despite what you have been told previously, having these things happen does not mean you are sick. Every man goes through it. I’ll teach you how to feel better.” Fei Long said as he moved and started undoing the man’s pants.  
Aoi tensed and shook his head, gripping Fei Long’s wrist though that did little to stop the man due to how weak Aoi naturally was. Aoi felt the man pull his pants and underwear down, making him let out a small scared sound as more tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“I don’t want to. It’s scary.” Aoi said as he screwed his eyes shut and tried to turn on his side.  
He felt Fei Long stop him however, opening his eyes slightly to see that the man had moved his face close.  
“If you don’t do something about it, it will only hurt more.” Fei Long said.  
“But it’s scary. I don’t want to.” Aoi whimpered.  
“I’ll make it feel good. I’ll only show you how to make yourself feel good that way you can take care of it by yourself in the future. It won’t be scary at all.” Fei Long said.  
Aoi bit his lip and looked at the man, not sure what to do. It hurt and he wanted it to stop but he was so afraid of what would happen. After staying quiet for a while he nodded slightly to Fei Long’s suggestion to which the man nodded back before reaching his hand up. He felt the man suddenly pinch one of his nipples and tensed, letting out a small sound as a small pleasant feeling jolt went down his spine.  
“You can always play with yourself here if you’re sensitive to it.” Fei Long said before leaning down and running his tongue over one of them.  
Aoi let out another small sound and nodded slightly, watching the man despite feeling his face heat up even more. He let out a shocked sound as he felt the man grab his member, soon letting out pleased sounds as he started stroking him, screwing his eyes shut again.  
“Do it just like this. Make sure you don’t do it too hard or you’ll hurt yourself.” Fei Long said as he watched the man, feeling heat spread through him as he did.  
Aoi nodded slightly, feeling the man start to pay attention to the head. He felt a warm feeling spread through him and tried to say something but hardly could as an intense rush of pleasure went through him, causing him to let out a loud cry, his back arching slightly. Aoi laid back limply, panting lightly. He looked and noticed that Fei Long had something all over his hand and bit his lip.  
“I-I’m sorry.” He said quietly.  
He saw Fei Long shake his head before bringing his hand closer.  
“Lick it.” He heard the man say.  
Aoi looked at him curiously but nodded slightly as he leaned and took one of the man’s finger’s in his mouth, flinching slightly at the bitter taste. He kept going however, trying to do what the man said.  
Fei Long watched as Aoi took his finger into his mouth, feeling a shudder go through him. He had told the man that he had wanted to show him how to relieve himself but after feeling how warm the man’s mouth was, he found that he wanted more. After a bit longer, he removed his finger from the man’s mouth, already wanting to have the man put his mouth somewhere else but refrained. He couldn’t let this go on or he would lose out to his lust.  
“If that happens again then do what I just did. You’ll feel better if you do. Though it probably won’t happen as quickly next time.” Fei Long said.  
Aoi nodded slightly as he sat up, still panting lightly.  
\----------------------------  
A Few Days Later  
\----------------------------  
Aoi looked at his phone for a moment, trying to decide what he should do for the day. He thought for a while before a small smile came to his face. He decided he would spend the day in Fei Long’s office like he had done so often when he first got there. He got some books and his handheld game systems before heading to the man’s office. Once there he opened the door and saw Fei Long, his smile widening a bit more. He went in and closed the door but paused as the man addressed him.  
“What are you doing here?” The man asked, his tone curt.  
Aoi’s smile disappeared and he looked down.  
“I…I wanted to spend the day here like I used to when I first got here. I haven’t spent the day here in a while and I kind of missed it.” Aoi said, giving a small hopeful smile.  
“No.” the man said, catching Aoi off guard.  
“I have to leave on a business trip in a few days and I’ll be gone for a week. I need to concentrate so you can’t spend your time here.” He said.  
Aoi paused but nodded slightly, his smile coming back even if it was strained.  
“I understand. I hope it goes well for you.” Aoi said as he left the room, his smile disappearing as soon as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism only please 
> 
> What I imagine Aoi looks like: https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=anime+guys+with+ponytails&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJkprDGJWXxP0aiQELEKjU2AQaAggVDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIoxALrEtsS5APqEtoSzQasCuIDqBz_1OaEs1yPHI6IszyPYI9Yj_1jm6IBowFGyus_1WSVF2YOygqgERcIgRXmPzOMYQl9BgpCNdEmN2tZpXE3pGk9Wn7MuWIzY_1uIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgQfwzL5DA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiDnJLoj7TdAhUYoYMKHVljBkUQwg4IJigA&biw=1366&bih=651


End file.
